Le choix du coeur
by Kaleiya
Summary: Un soir par semaine, Itachi noie ses souffrances dans l'alcool, tentant de faire oublier à son coeur le fait qu'il aime d'amour l'unique personne qu'il n'a pas le droit d'aimer de cette façon. ItaSasu, Chapitre 3. En hiatus
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi…et patati, et patata…C'est énervant de se répéter…

**Auteur** : Kaleiya avec son chapeau et sa tasse de thé…mortel…

**Titre** : Le choix du cœur. Titre trouvé à la dernière minute ! XD

**Rating** : M…Se convaincre de faire un lemon va être dur…

**Pairing** : ItaSasu principalement, SasoDei

**Genre** : Romance et General. C'est susceptible de changer sous peu.

**Note** : Depuis le temps que je voulais en écrire un, je m'y suis enfin mise ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Pas de rythme de publication de déterminé vu que je planche aussi sur 100ème étage, Au delà des apparences, L'éclat d'un cristal et la trilogie Chuuya.

**Remerciements** : Je remercie en passant Mizu Hanayuki pour avoir accepté de me donner son avis sur ce prologue. Elle a fait un excellent travail et je l'en remercie encore. Je remercie aussi Cainael pour avoir donné son avis elle aussi.

* * *

Minuit moins vingt un vendredi soir au bar de l'Akatsuki. Le bar était tranquille ce soir. Un couple terminait sa consommation à une table, un étudiant se préparait à rentrer chez lui, et un jeune homme accoudé au comptoir et en était à son troisième verre.

Celui-ci avait des cheveux bruns mi-longs noués en catogan encadrant un visage impassible, des yeux sombres comme des obsidiennes et sa peau pale était sans la moindre imperfection. Il portait une chemise rouge foncé avec les deux premiers boutons défaits, révélant la présence d'un collier composé de six anneaux d'argent liés les uns aux autres par un fil sombre. Un pantalon noir pas trop moulant, des chaussures noires vernies, et du vernis à ongles violet sur les ongles de ses mains complétaient sa tenue.

Alors qu'il allait terminer son verre, un barman avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus le lui prit des mains pour le poser plus loin, hors de portée du brun. Les yeux sombres croisèrent les yeux clairs.

.- J'ai payé ma consommation Deidara alors rend-moi mon verre, dit le brun calmement.

.- Itachi, si je t'arrête pas maintenant, tu vas encore être dans un sale état, répliqua le blond.

.- Deidara…

.- Ita-chan, arrête de passer tes vendredis soir à boire verre sur verre au bar. Ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure. Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes et que tu prennes les choses en main avec lui.

Itachi se crispa à cette dernière phrase et Deidara soupira. Ce dernier s'appuya sur le comptoir pour passer par-dessus et prendre place à coté du brun.

.- Tu ne peux pas éternellement te voiler la face Itachi. C'est comme ça et tu n'y peux rien. Lance-toi et tu sauras bien ce qu'il se passera après.

.- …Tu ne te rends pas compte…

.- Si, je m'en rends bien compte et c'est pour ça qu'on a rompu il y a 8 mois et que je suis avec Sasori. Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de trouver une solution à ton problème dont nous savons très bien toi et moi qu'il est étranger à l'alcool.

.- …Hn…

.- Encore là Itachi ? Demanda une voix féminine.

Derrière le comptoir se trouvait à présent une femme aux cheveux bleus qu'une fleur en papier ornait. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en chignon avec deux mèches, chacune retombant d'un coté du visage. Des yeux orangés maquillés de fard à paupières mauve et une robe à bretelles gris perle complétaient le tableau.

.- Ouais Konan, il est encore là ! Répondit Deidara.

.- Qu'est ce qu'il y a pour que tu viennes comme ça à chaque fois ? Des problèmes de cœur ?

.- C'est plus compliqué que ça Konan…Répondit le brun.

.- Et si tu m'expliquais ça pendant que nous sommes seuls ?

Le brun sembla hésiter et jeta un regard vers le blond qui lui fit signe de se lancer. Itachi se tourna vers Konan et mit un moment avant de parler.

.- Pour faire simple…je…je suis amoureux de mon frère…Déclara t-il, le regard dans le vague.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux à cette annonce. Elle ouvrit la bouche sans que le moindre son n'en sorte puis elle regarda son collègue.

.- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on n'est plus en couple tous les deux. Je me suis vite aperçu de son problème mais il ne fait rien pour l'arranger. Fit le blond.

.- …Tu n'as jamais pensé à faire des rencontres Itachi ? Une fille m'avait proposé d'organiser un speed-dating une fois…Commença la jeune femme.

.- Merci Konan mais je ne pense pas que ça m'aiderait beaucoup, la coupa le brun.

.- Tu dis ça mais si t'essaies pas, tu sauras pas ! Lança Deidara.

.- Deidara n'a pas vraiment tort. Tu devrais te changer les idées au lieu de ressasser ça en venant te saouler ici. C'est mauvais pour toi, dit Konan.

Le brun ne répondit pas et se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

.- Reste pas comme ça Ita-chan. Tu te fais du mal inutilement, fit le blond.

.- Hn…Fut l'unique réplique du brun.

Le blond soupira puis fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon pour en sortir un téléphone portable. Il fouilla dans son répertoire, sélectionna un numéro avant de mettre l'appareil contre son oreille et s'éloigna pour téléphoner.

~-~§~-~

Roulant en pleine nuit dans les rues éclairées par les lampadaires, un homme ressemblant beaucoup à un requin et coiffé à la manière d'un punk jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure indiquée dans sa voiture.

.- Hey Itachi ! Ça fait dix minutes qu'on est samedi à présent, fit-il avec un sourire.

.- Contente-toi de regarder la route Kisame.

Le brun était assis sur le siège passager, regardant les lumières de la ville défiler à travers la vitre et se tenant le crâne d'une main.

.- T'as pas l'air d'être complètement fait ce coup-ci. Tu t'es enfin décidé à commencer ton divorce avec l'alcool ? Demanda Kisame tout en regardant la route.

.- Deidara ne m'a pas laissé boire très longtemps…Répondit le brun avec une grimace.

.- C'est pas plus mal. T'es particulièrement bizarre quand t'as trop bu et j'suis obligé de t'attacher pour te ramener chez toi dans ces cas-là.

.- Hn…

.- Tu te plonges dans le travail en semaine et dès que c'est vendredi soir, tu fonces au bar pour boire. Je sais que t'as du mal avec Sasuke mais tu ne penses pas qu'il aimerait voir son frère autrement qu'en train de soigner sa gueule de bois le week-end ?

.- De toute façon, je n'ai pas pu assez me saouler ce soir pour avoir la gueule de bois ce coup-ci…

.- Heureusement que quand tu vas à l'Akatsuki tu choisis le seul soir du week-end où Deidei est de service parce que sinon, je n'sais pas ce qu'il t'arriverait. P't'ete que j'te retrouverais complètement torché dans une benne à ordure…

.- La route Kisame !

Le grand bleu reporta son attention sur la route, tourna le volant à gauche pour éviter un arbre et se remit à rouler dans la bonne direction.

.- On arrive dans une minute ! Tu veux que je te monte jusqu'à ta chambre ? Demanda celui-ci.

.- Ça ira, merci. Répondit Itachi qui regardait toujours à l'extérieur.

.- Comme tu veux.

Une minute après, Kisame s'arrêta devant le portail d'une maison assez grande. Il laissa le brun ouvrir sa portière et sortir de la voiture. Celui-ci fit un signe de main au grand bleu avant de passer le portail. Il entendit la voiture partir une fois qu'il eut atteint la porte. Il cherchait ses clés dans sa poche quand soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit d'un coup sur un jeune homme brun aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs.

.- Qu…Sasuke ?!

.- Ravi de voir que tu te souviens de mon existence. Fit le plus jeune sur un ton mauvais.

Ce dernier s'écarta pour laisser entrer Itachi et ferma la porte derrière lui. Puis il se dirigea vers l'escalier qu'il monta, jetant un regard noir au plus âgé avant de disparaître. L'aîné soupira et s'appuya contre un mur, se tenant la tête d'une main.

.- Comment je vais me sortir de là ?

* * *

NB : La suite arrivera quand elle sera prete et corrigée par Mizu. De plus, un perso original y fera son entrée.

Auteur vs Persos :

Kaleiya(mitraille sa télé du regard)

Sasuke : Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive encore a cette folle ?!

Orieul : HADOPI. Tout simplement. Et ça a été dur de la convaincre de ne pas s'en prendre à cet écran innocent.

Naruto : Ça la met tant en rogne que ça ?

Orieul : Etudiante en BTS informatique de gestion oblige…ou pas dans certains cas extrêmes…

Itachi : Vous vous rendez compte que vous n'avez pas donné votre avis sur ça ?

Sasuke & Naruto (se regardent)

Naruto : Je trouve que ça change de d'habitude. Au moins, je suis pas coincé dans un château ce coup-ci ou encore uke.

Sasuke : …Moi je dis qu'elle a fumé quelque chose avant d'écrire ça…

Itachi : Personnellement, je m'attendais à pire. (regarde les notes de l'auteur)

Sasuke : Elle veut ma mort…

Itachi : …Orieul…

Orieul : Oui ?

Itachi (montre une des notes de l'auteur) : Je croyais qu'elle allait commencer dans les joies de la colocation celle-là !

Orieul : Si si, elle va y faire ses débuts mais on la met aussi dans cette fic pour débloquer la situation.

Sasuke : …Vous parlez de qui là ?

Orieul : Cher lecteur, si tu veux donner ton avis, lyncher l'auteur, combattre la loi HADOPI, faire en sorte que Naruto soit le septième président de la cinquième république en France, emprunter à Itachi son vernis à ongles, faire revenir Sasuke à Konoha vêtu d'une tenue de lycéenne japonaise…

Sasuke : HEY !!! (se prend une chaussure dans la gueule)

Orieul : …ou toute autre chose te passant par la tête, laisse donc une review. C'est gratuit.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur** : L'auteur schizophrène qui boit du thé et qui se fait appeler Kaleiya. Nan, veulent plus me voir à l'asile…font chier…on avait des escalopes de dindes gratos…

**Rating** : M…(va aller voir John Lemon pour se documenter)

**Pairing** : ItaSasu principalement, SasoDei, d'autres à venir

**Genre** : UA, Romance et Angst (ça y est, c'est sur). Yaoi ainsi qu'inceste en passant…Homophobes, je vous prierais de sortir.

**Note** : Depuis le temps que je voulais en écrire un, je m'y suis enfin mise ! Y aura pas mal de persos. Certains seront importants, d'autres non, d'autres sont là pour vous embrouiller sur la suite et enfin certains sont figurants. A vous de tout découvrir !

**Betas** : Mizu Hanayuki la destructrice de fautes et Cainael (alias Caina-chan pour les intimes) la diabolique aux idées pas nettes.

* * *

_« Jamais je n'aurais le courage de le lui dire en face. J'ai peur…peur qu'il veuille que je disparaisse de sa vie, peur de le dégoûter, peur…de le perdre pour toujours. Je sais que le fuir n'est pas une solution mais de cette façon, je suis sûr de ne pas commettre l'irréparable, de ne pas tout gâcher entre lui et moi. _

_J'espère un jour trouver une solution pour nous Sasuke…car ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement. »_

_Itachi Uchiha_

**Chapitre 1**

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers la baie vitrée d'une chambre aux murs gris clair où trônait un lit aux draps rouge sang et noir. Ils frappèrent de plein fouet le visage d'Itachi qui avait eut la mauvaise idée de se retourner vers la lumière du jour, le faisant pousser un grognement de mécontentement. Il mit sa main à quelques centimètres de ses yeux pour pouvoir les ouvrir sans être ébloui.

Une fois ses yeux habitués à la lumière matinale, il prit une position assise, le drap glissant jusqu'à ses hanches et révélant son torse d'albâtre finement musclé ainsi que le haut de son boxer noir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs qui étaient détachés et tombaient sur ses épaules avant de se lever.

Il se dirigea vers une armoire et y prit un jean sombre ainsi qu'une chemise noire ornée de deux fines rayures rouges à la verticale. Il déposa ses vêtements sur son lit et alla en direction de la salle de bain attenante. Il en revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une serviette sombre autour de la taille.

Après s'être habillé, il descendit jusqu'à la cuisine et, une fois arrivé, il jeta un coup œil à l'heure affichée par la pendule et vit qu'il était bientôt dix heures. Il soupira puis remarqua un papier sur la table de la cuisine qu'il prit et lut :

« _Au cas où tu me chercherais (j'en doute), je suis chez Naruto pour préparer un oral pour lundi. Je serai là pour dîner si tout se passe comme prévu, sinon je laisserai un message sur le répondeur vu que tu décroches rarement ton téléphone le week-end. _

_J'espère que t'es pas malade ce coup-ci même si, pour une fois, t'es allé tout seul jusqu'à la porte. T'as encore de l'aspirine dans le placard tout à droite si t'as mal au crâne. _

_Signé : ton frère, Sasuke._

_PS : T'as intérêt à être là quand je reviendrai. _»

Itachi esquissa un léger sourire.

« Toujours du mal à dire que tu t'inquiètes Otouto à ce que je vois. Pensa t-il. »

Le son de la sonnette le tira de ses pensées. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, toujours avec le mot de son frère à la main, et, une fois arrivé devant la porte, l'ouvrit.

.- Bonjour Sempai.

.- Salut Amara. (1)

Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme légèrement plus petite que lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux ondulés blond platine qui s'arrêtaient à sa taille, des yeux bleus accompagnés d'une ligne de crayon noir qui soulignait son regard, des lèvres fines et rosées, une peau claire et avait un tatouage sur son avant-bras droit. Elle portait un haut moulant sans manche à col roulé de couleur bleu pastel, un pantalon marron, des chaussures noires, une ceinture blanche et tenait un sac de même couleur que sa ceinture à la main.

La jeune femme regarda à coté du jeune homme et derrière celui-ci, faisant hausser un sourcil à son aîné.

.- Un problème ? Demanda t-il.

.- Je regardais juste si ton « sympathique et particulièrement aimable » petit frère était là. C'est lui qui m'ouvre d'habitude quand je passe en fin de semaine. Répondit-elle.

.- …Il ne m'a jamais dit que tu passais aussi régulièrement…Il est toujours aussi « accueillant » avec toi ?

.- Il m'ouvre, je lui dis « bonjour » comme toute personne civilisée se doit de le faire, il me répond en grognant et me jette un regard noir, j'ajoute que je viens te voir et il me ferme la porte au nez.

Itachi haussa son autre sourcil en entendant la dernière réponse d'Amara.

.- Ça se passe si mal que ça ? Je croyais qu'il avait commencé à faire des efforts depuis votre dispute.

.- Il doit penser que j'ai des vues sur toi probablement. Surtout que le fait qu'il m'ait vue avec un tee-shirt que tu m'avais prêté (un jour) n'a pas arrangé les choses.

.- C'était il y a quatre ans…Je comprend qu'il ait peur que je me mette avec quelqu'un mais quand même…

.- Laisse tomber. Il est têtu et moi aussi. Je finirais bien par me faire apprécier de lui.

Le brun soupira tandis que la blonde lui faisait un léger sourire.

.- T'as prit ton p'tit dèj' ce matin ? Demanda t-elle.

.- Je viens de me lever. Répondit-il.

.- Dans ce cas, nous pouvons terminer de discuter autour d'une tasse de café si tu veux.

-§-§-§-

Le samedi matin, la bibliothèque municipale était plus calme qu'en semaine. Sasuke n'aimant pas la foule, ce silence l'enchantait. Il cherchait un livre du regard tandis que derrière lui, assis à une table, un jeune homme de son âge le regardait faire. Ses doigts pianotant sur la table trahissaient son impatience.

Les cheveux blonds en pétard et le visage légèrement bronzé accentuaient le bleu de ses yeux rieurs. Ses joues étaient marquées de trois fines cicatrices chacune lui donnant un petit air animal. Vêtu d'un jean délavé ainsi que d'un tee-shirt orange vif, il passait difficilement inaperçu.

Sasuke lui, portait un tee-shirt bleu marine avec les contours d'un faucon dans le dos, accompagné d'un pantalon blanc cassé : il restait plus discret que son camarade.

.- On va pas rester toute la journée ! Magne-toi, Sasuke ! Fit le blond avec impatience.

.- Naruto, on a besoin d'un seul petit bouquin. Reste calme et baisse le volume ! Répliqua fermement le brun.

.- Sauf que ça fait plus d'une demi-heure qu'on est là ! J'en ai marre !!!

.- CHUUUUUUTTTTTT !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sans prévenir, une jeune femme rousse avec des lunettes arriva à la table où était le blond. Ce dernier sursauta en la voyant et en tomba de sa chaise.

.- Combien de fois je t'ai dis de te taire toi ?! Ici c'est une bibliothèque ! Pas un champ de course ! Fit-elle en le pointant du doigt.

.- Oui Karin ! Je sa…Oh la vache ! C'est vachement court ce truc ! Dit le blond en lorgnant sur la tenue de la rousse.

La jeune femme eut un sourire satisfait à la dernière réplique de Naruto. Sasuke se tourna vers eux, haussant un sourcil en remarquant la jupe extrêmement courte de Karin.

.- Et tu travailles dans cette tenue toi ? Tu veux te faire violer ? Fit-il sur un ton ironique, conservant son regard sur le morceau de tissu incriminé.

.- Parce que tu oserais Sasuke-kun ? Ça serait excitant de faire ça dans la section philo.

.- Hn.

.- Ku ku ku. Si un jour tu t'ennuies, tu sais où nous joindre avec Suigetsu. On rêve de faire une partie à trois pendant une soirée entière et il nous faudrait un beau spécimen, homme ou femme.

.- J'y réfléchirai.

.- Hein ?! Toi dans une partie à trois ?! Coupa Naruto qui regardait avec des yeux ronds son ami.

Sasuke fronça le nez en regardant le blond qui se remit sur sa chaise.

.- Qu'est ce qui te dérange là-dedans ?! Lui lança le brun.

.- Euh…rien…C'est ta vie…mais t'as pas peur de finir uke avec l'autre ?!

Le brun jeta un regard particulièrement noir au blond. N'ayant plus l'attention des garçons, la rousse fit une moue boudeuse.

.- Me tue pas !!!! Fit le blond en voyant le brun faire un pas vers lui.

.- Je laisse cet honneur à Sakura. Elle t'aura à l'usure, fit le brun en prenant place en face du blond.

.- …Connard…

-§-§-§-

Assis devant une tasse de café fumant, Itachi et Amara savouraient le silence. Soudain, ils entendirent le bruit de la sonnette. Le brun s'excusa auprès de la blonde et alla à la porte d'entrée. Quand il l'eut ouverte, il fronça légèrement les sourcils en constatant qui était derrière celle-ci.

Devant lui se tenait un homme de même taille que lui, le bas du visage dissimulé sous un masque. Ses cheveux gris coiffés en pétard lui donnaient un air d'épouvantail et ses yeux marrons possédaient une lueur lubrique.

.- Salut Itachi !

.- Kakashi.

Le brun laissa ses yeux se poser sur le sac de voyage ce qui accentua fortement son froncement de sourcils.

.- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda le maître des lieux.

.- En fait…J'aurais besoin d'un tout petit service de rien du tout. Répondit son interlocuteur en se passant la main derrière la nuque.

.- …Prend une chambre dans un hôtel…

.- C'est juste pour le week-end Itachi. Dès lundi matin, j'emménage dans un nouvel appartement et j'aurais juste besoin que tu me laisses dormir ici en attendant.

.- Et tu ne pouvais pas téléphoner avant de venir ?!

.- J'aurais bien voulu mais j'ai oublié de recharger mon téléphone !

.- …Et tu serais arrivé plus de quatre heures après l'heure dite de toute façon…Marmonna Itachi à voix basse.

Le brun s'écarta pour laisser entrer le gris. Celui-ci prit son sac et pénétra à l'intérieur.

.- Merci à toi de rendre service à un vieux cousin. Fit Kakashi sur un ton léger.

.- N'abuse pas trop…Répliqua son cousin sur un ton mauvais.

A cet instant, Amara sortit de la cuisine et s'arrêta en voyant le nouvel arrivant. Pendant ce temps, le brun refermait la porte d'entrée.

.- Ohayo Kakashi-san ! Fit-elle.

Le gris se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui sourit à travers son masque.

.- Bonjour Amara-chan ! Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Demanda t-il.

.- Très bien, comme toujours. Et vous ? Ça se passe comment avec votre petite-amie ?

Kakashi soupira à cette question.

.- Elle m'a jeté comme une vieille chaussette…et a essayé de me tuer à coups de poêle à frire…Répondit-il.

.- Si tu étais à l'heure à tes rendez-vous, ça ne te serait jamais arrivé, fit innocemment Itachi.

.- …Elle a cru que tu la trompais car tu rentres toujours tard du boulot ? Questionna la blonde.

.- …En gros…Vous avez tout compris…

.- Au lieu de tenter de te faire passer pour la victime que tu n'es pas, tu pourrais aller t'installer dans la chambre d'amis, suggéra le brun.

Kakashi se tourna vers son cousin en faisant comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer, faisant rire Amara et exaspérant Itachi.

-§-§-§-

Dans une chambre d'adolescent où traînaient vêtements et mangas d'un peu tous les côtés, Sasuke et Naruto étaient assis en tailleur sur le lit, l'un en face de l'autre. Alors que le brun relisait ses notes, le blond s'amusait à essayer de faire tenir un crayon entre son nez et sa lèvre supérieure.

Soudain, une sonnerie de téléphone portable se fit entendre, faisant tomber le crayon que Naruto avait entre ses doigts. Il chercha son téléphone dans ses poches sous l'œil un peu noir du brun et finit par le trouver.

.- Moshi moshi, dit-il.

.- _Ohayo Naruto ! C'est Sakura !_

.- Sakura-chan ! Ça va bien ? Tu t'ennuies pas trop ?

Sachant qui était à l'autre bout du fil, Sasuke marmonna un « on y sera encore demain à ce rythme » avant de se remettre à sa lecture. Malgré tout, il captait en partie le sujet de la conversation téléphonique rien qu'en entendant des « Sakura-chan » par-ci et des « tu me manques déjà » par là. Soudain, il vit le téléphone portable apparaître dans son champ de vision. Il releva la tête vers le blond en lui jetant un regard interrogatif.

.- Sakura bosse avec le cas social qui te sert de cousin. Il veut te parler, dit Naruto.

.- Hn.

Le brun prit le téléphone de la main du blond et le colla à son oreille.

.- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Sai ? Demanda t-il.

.- _Droit au but, comme toujours !_ Fit son interlocuteur au bout du fil.

.- J'te rappelle que c'est pas avec ton téléphone que tu appelles.

.- _Ah ! C'est vrai._

.- Alors ?

.- _C'est pour te dire que Kakashi m'a appelé ce matin (2). Il loge chez ton frère et toi pour le week-end donc je voulais passer la nuit chez toi pour le voir. Ça te dérange ?_

.- …Fais comme tu veux.

.- _Tu seras là ?_

.- J'sais pas.

Sasuke entendit un léger soupir dans le combiné.

.- _C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut être tous réunis tu sais. Itachi a arrêté de bosser comme un dingue le week-end et Kakashi a enfin des horaires fixes à son boulot. Toi et moi on est en cours pendant la semaine et sinon, soit on sort, soit on bosse._

.- …Ça va. Je serais là Sai.

.- _Super ! Je pourrais te montrer mes derniers croquis ! A tout à l'heure Sasuke-kun !_

.- Hn.

Sasuke rendit le téléphone à Naruto qui discuta encore une minute avant de raccrocher.

.- On fait une pause Sas'ke ? Demanda le blond.

.- Parce qu'on a commencé à travailler ? Répliqua le brun avec un ton ironique.

.- Maieuh !!! On a fini l'exposé !

.- Sauf qu'on a pas travaillé la partie orale.

.- J'te signale que c'est pas moi qui esquive tous les oraux en cours…

.- Hn. Sauf que ça sert à rien d'être un beau parleur si on raconte n'importe quoi.

.- …T'as gagné connard…

Le brun eut un petit sourire victorieux. Le blond changea de place pour se mettre derrière le brun, ce dernier le laissant lire ses notes par-dessus son épaule.

-§-§-§-

Vers 18 heures 30, Sasuke arriva devant chez lui et vit qu'il était attendu par un jeune homme de son âge. Celui-ci avait des cheveux coupés courts d'un noir de jais qui contrastaient avec sa peau pratiquement blanche. Ses yeux aussi sombre qu'un puit sans fond étaient fixés sur un bloc-notes où la main du jeune homme faisait courir un crayon.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à sa hauteur qu'il leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un sourire faux.

.- Bonsoir Sasuke. Bien bossé ? Demanda t-il.

.- Hn. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là Sai ?

.- Une dizaine de minutes à peine. Ça m'a permis de finir mon dernier croquis.

.- Hn.

Sasuke plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un trousseau de clés. Il inséra une des clés dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte.

.- J'suis rentré, fit-il.

Alors qu'il venait de refermer la porte derrière Sai, il vit Itachi sortir du salon en compagnie de Kakashi.

.- Bonsoir les garçons. Ravi de vous revoir ! Fit le gris.

.- Bonsoir Kakashi. Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'étaient pas vus autrement que par webcam, remarqua Sai.

Sasuke regarda un instant ses cousins discuter puis détourna son regard vers son frère. Itachi, voyant que son frère le regardait, lui fit signe de le suivre. Le plus jeune des deux frères s'exécuta avec mauvaise grâce. En passant devant la cuisine, Sasuke s'arrêta en remarquant Amara qui s'affairait à préparer le dîner.

.- Sasuke.

Il se tourna vers son frère et le suivit de nouveau jusqu'à une pièce servant de bureau. Il referma la porte derrière lui sur un signe de son aîné.

.- Puis-je savoir la raison pour laquelle tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'Amara venait nous voir chaque week-end ? Demanda Itachi avec un ton sévère.

.- Nous voir ? Tu veux dire TE voir, répliqua Sasuke.

.- Répond Sasuke.

.- Je la déteste. Point.

.- Et pourquoi ça ?

.- Tss. A quoi ça servirait que je te donne mon avis ? Tu t'en fiches complètement de toute facon.

Itachi poussa un soupir d'exaspération à la réponse de son frère.

.- Sasuke, tu es mon frère. Je ne me fiche pas de ce que tu penses, bien au contraire. Je me soucie de ton bien-être…

.- La bonne blague ! Tu t'occupes à peine de moi ! Tu bosses toute la semaine et quand t'es en repos, tu rentres tard le soir ou le lendemain matin dans un sale état ! J'en ai ras le bol que tu me laisses toujours tout seul dans cette baraque depuis que je suis au collège ! J'en ai marre de voir cette fille débarquer sans prévenir et de constater qu'elle te voit plus souvent que moi alors qu'on vit sous le même toit depuis 16 ans !

L'aîné serra son poing tandis que son cadet reprenait son souffle.

.- J'en ai assez…Si j'avais su ce que serait ma vie après la mort de nos parents, je les aurais rejoints !

Le son d'une claque se fit entendre. Sasuke avait la tête tournée sur le coté, une expression étonnée sur le visage ainsi qu'une marque rouge sur sa joue. Itachi ramena vers lui la main avec laquelle il venait de gifler son frère.

.- Est-ce que tu as réfléchi ne serait-ce qu'une seconde avant de dire une chose pareille Sasuke ? Est-ce que tu as pensé aux sacrifices que j'ai du faire avec Kakashi pour que nous ne soyons pas séparés ? Est-ce que tu imagines le mal que ça nous ferait à tous si tu te donnais la mort ?!

Le cadet tourna lentement la tête vers son aîné, une larme roulant le long de sa joue.

.- Je te déteste, murmura t-il.

Sans prêter attention à son frère, Sasuke sortit du bureau et monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il referma brutalement la porte derrière lui puis s'y adossa, se laissant glisser sur le sol et laissant s'échapper quelques sanglots.

De son coté, Itachi se sentait mal. Quelques secondes après le départ de Sasuke, il finit par sortir de la pièce tête baissée, et se dirigea vers l'entrée, croisant au passage Kakashi et Sai.

.- Où vas-tu Itachi ? Demanda le gris.

.- Prendre l'air. Ne m'attendez pas. Répondit le maître des lieux.

.- Mais c'est bientôt l'heure de…

Kakashi ne put finir sa phrase, son cousin ayant déjà refermé la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Itachi s'éloigna de la maison, ignorant les yeux bleus qui le regardaient depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine.

* * *

(1) : Mon p'tit perso créé spécialement pour mes fics Naruto : Amara Tsurugi (Tsurugi = épée). Peu importe les fics où vous la verrez, je la ferais toujours proche d'Itachi et avec des tatouages que je ne décrirais pas forcément.

(2) : Ceci n'est pas une erreur de ma part. C'est juste une preuve de plus que Kakashi ment comme un arracheur de dents pour justifier ses retards…

Auteur vs Persos :

L'auteur se tenait devant un magasin de chaussures, son visage parcourut de tics en voyant le nom des propriétaires.

Naruto : Il a osé…

Kaleiya(tic nerveux)

Orieul : Qui aurait prévu qu'ils feraient ça tous les deux ?!

Kaleiya(tic nerveux)

Amara : En même temps, ils sont loin d'être fauchés...

Sur l'enseigne du magasin de chaussures, on pouvait lire « propriété des frères Uchiha ».

Kaleiya : Autant je m'y attendais du connard-en-chef…autant je m'y attendais pas d'Itachi…

Naruto : T'as pas fini de te prendre des chaussures dans la gueule toi…

Orieul : En même temps…quelle idée de faire un ItaSasu quand t'es en froid avec Sasuke ?

Kaleiya : …

Amara : A mon avis, elle va se remettre à ses autres fics…

Kaleiya : …J'vais boucler le début de ce projet rien que pour montrer de quel bois je me chauffe à Itachi…

Naruto&Amara(font un pas en arrière)

Orieul : Ok…Lecteur, je t'invite à laisser une review pour donner ton avis, empêcher l'auteur de faire une connerie de trop, faire élire Naruto président de la république française, aller à l'opéra avec Itachi, habiller Sasuke en lycéenne…ou toute autre chose te passant par la tête !

Kaleiya(entre dans le magasin)

Amara : …C'est raté pour la connerie…


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur** : Celle qui boit du thé, porte un chapeau et s'appelle Kaleiya.

**Rating** : M…(va aller voir John Lemon pour se documenter)

**Pairing** : ItaSasu principalement, SasoDei, d'autres à venir

**Genre** : UA, Romance et Angst (ça y est, c'est sur). Yaoi ainsi qu'inceste en passant…Homophobes, je vous prierais de sortir.

**Note** : Depuis le temps que je voulais en écrire un, je m'y suis enfin mise ! Y aura pas mal de persos. Certains seront importants, d'autres non, d'autres sont là pour vous embrouiller sur la suite et enfin certains sont figurants. A vous de tout découvrir !

**Note 2** : Pour info, je ne fume pas, je ne bois pas donc je me fis au peu que j'ai vu dans ma vie. Fumer est mauvais pour la santé et il faut boire avec modération. J'ajouterai une chose : Ne jamais boire avant de prendre le volant. C'était la minute prévention.

**Betas** : Mizu Hanayuki la destructrice de fautes et Cainael la diabolique aux idées pas nettes.

* * *

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il devenu comme ça avec moi ?!_

_Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Est-ce que j'ai changé d'une façon ou d'une autre ? _

_J'ai mal à l'idée de penser qu'il pourrait me quitter un jour. Ça me fait encore plus mal de l'imaginer partir avec cette fille. Je ne supporterais pas qu'elle me le prenne. Jamais je n'accepterais qu'elle s'empare de lui._

_Je ne veux pas rester seul._

_Sasuke Uchiha. »_

**Chapitre 2**

Ce samedi soir, vers 19h30, il y avait pas mal de personnes au bar de l'Akatsuki. Konan s'en sortait à merveille avec l'aide d'un barman aux cheveux verts qui se parlait souvent à lui-même au moment où l'on s'y attendait le moins. Il y avait aussi un serveur qui plaisait assez aux clientes et qui ne travaillait que les soirs où Deidara était de repos.

Celui-ci avait des cheveux roux indisciplinés, des yeux marron clair(*) pétillants de malice et un sourire ravageur. Ses piercings aux oreilles et celui qu'il avait au nez étaient noirs, contrastant avec les piercings couleur argent qu'il avait aux arcades sourcilières. Sa peau légèrement bronzée ressortait sous sa chemise blanche et son pantalon noir.

Il posa son plateau vide sur le comptoir du bar, près de Konan.

.- Pff. C'est la quatrième table que je sers depuis que j'ai pris mon service et j'ai déjà les numéros de six filles. Dire qu'elles n'ont aucune chance avec moi…Fit le roux.

.- Arrête de te vanter Yahiko ! Et comment veux-tu qu'elles sachent que le serveur le plus sexy du bar est totalement gay ? Répliqua Konan avec ironie.

.- Ha ha ha ! Pas faux ! J'aurais préféré recevoir le numéro d'un bel étalon mais il n'y a pas mon genre de proie ce soir.

.- La soirée ne fait que commencer Yahiko. Tu trouveras bien ce que tu cherches un jour.

.- J'espère bien ! Bon, j'y retourne ! J'te laisse avec l'autre schizo de Zetsu !

Il repartit avec son plateau sous les regards de quelques jeunes femmes vers une table que venait de quitter un groupe de personnes. Alors que Konan s'apprêtait à prendre sa pause, elle vit entrer Itachi qui s'installa à sa place habituelle.

.- Que…Ça va Itachi ? Demanda t-elle avec inquiétude.

.- Sert-moi.

.- Mais…

Elle capitula en voyant le regard vide du brun. Elle lui servit un verre de ce qu'il prenait habituellement puis s'éloigna pour retrouver le roux revenant avec des verres vides.

.- Ah les étudiantes…Ça va Konan ? Demanda t-il.

.- Moi oui, mais lui…Répondit-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers le brun.

Yahiko tourna son regard vers Itachi.

.- Sexy…Tout à fait mon genre, fit-il en se passant la langue sur la lèvre inférieure.

.- Yahiko…C'est l'ex de Deidei, précisa Konan.

Le roux reporta brusquement son attention sur celle à la chevelure bleue, les yeux ronds.

.- Attends…C'est lui Itachi Uchiha ?!

.- Oui, c'est bien Itachi.

.- …Comment cette drag-queen de Deidara a put plaquer un mec pareil ?! Il a aucun goût ma parole !

.- C'était pas une question de physique mais…non, je ne peux pas t'en parler. Il me tuerait à coup sûr. En plus, c'est pas normal de le voir un samedi soir.

.- Il a des problèmes ?

.- Oui. Avec Deidei, on le voit tous les vendredis soirs à boire verre sur verre. Deidara s'inquiète pour lui et hier, il lui a conseillé d'en parler avec le principal concerné mais vu sa tête…

.- Ça me va pour l'instant. Il reste jusqu'à quelle heure habituellement ?

.- Jusqu'à la fermeture ou jusqu'à ce que Deidara appelle quelqu'un pour le ramener chez lui.

.- Ok. Si tu veux, je m'occuperai de lui quand j'aurai fini mon travail.

.- Mais tu ne sais même pas où il habite ?!

.- C'est pas important !

Sur cette dernière réplique, Yahiko fonça vers une table qui venait d'être prise d'assaut par un groupe de jeunes gens. Elle soupira de lassitude puis reporta son attention sur Itachi qui n'avait pas du tout le moral.

.- Après tout, ça lui fera peut-être du bien d'être avec Yahiko, murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

*§*§*§*

Chez les frères Uchiha, Kakashi et Amara étaient assis sur le canapé du salon, chacun à une extrémité. Celui aux cheveux gris regarda l'heure sur la pendule située au-dessus de la cheminée et vit qu'il était plus de huit heures du soir. Il se tourna vers la blonde qui surveillait l'entrée de la pièce.

.- Ça fait plus d'une heure à présent. Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? Demanda t-il.

.- Non, je vais passer la nuit ici. Je partirai demain après-midi. Répondit-elle.

.- Et tu vas dormir où ? Si Sai n'arrive pas à faire sortir Sasuke, il partagera ma chambre ce soir.

.- Je verrais bien.

Kakashi soupira tandis qu'Amara se tournait vers lui.

.- Dis Kakashi…Commença t-elle.

.- Oui ?

.- Tu savais que…qu'Itachi est…qu'il est gay ?

Le gris ouvrit des yeux ronds à cette question.

.- Tu me l'apprends à l'instant. Il t'en a parlé ? Questionna t-il.

.- Non. C'est juste que Deidara me l'a dit de façon indirecte il y un moment déjà. Itachi n'aime pas dire les choses qui le concernent et en plus, il est très dur à cerner contrairement à Sasuke.

.- Tu trouves plus facile de comprendre Sasuke qu'Itachi ? Personnellement, je les trouve aussi secrets l'un que l'autre.

.- Question de psychologie Kakashi.

.- Et c'est une gamine de 20 ans qui ose me dire ça ?!

.- Contrairement à l'homme de 30 ans, la gamine cherche à savoir ce qu'il se passe sous ce toit en notre absence.

.- Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas revenu en ville je te rappelle.

.- Je sais.

Kakashi soupira au moment où Sai arriva dans le salon, la mine un peu déconfite.

.- Il ne veut pas me répondre. J'ai essayé d'entrer mais il a verrouillé la porte, déclara l'artiste.

.- Décidément…Commença le plus âgé.

.- Je vais tenter ma chance, fit la blonde en se levant du canapé.

.- Tu sais bien qu'il te déteste.

.- Raison de plus.

Le plus vieux n'insista pas et regarda la jeune femme sortir du salon. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier en fouillant dans une poche de son pantalon. Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de Sasuke, elle colla son oreille contre la porte et ne perçut aucun bruit à l'intérieur.

Elle resta encore quelques secondes à écouter puis, quand elle fut sûre d'elle, elle sortit une épingle à cheveux de sa poche. Elle l'inséra dans la serrure et la crocheta avec aisance, déverrouillant la porte en un temps record. Elle remit son épingle dans sa poche et ouvrit la porte le plus lentement possible.

Elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur puis finit par ouvrir complètement la porte, confirmant ainsi que la chambre était vide et que la fenêtre était grande ouverte.

.- Tout s'explique, murmura t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Amara avança avec prudence jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur, ne voyant personne. Elle chercha, avec l'aide de la lumière de la lune, la lampe de chevet qu'elle alluma, pouvant à présent voir plus distinctement la pièce dans laquelle elle était.

Elle jeta d'abord un coup d'œil au lit et remarqua que l'oreiller était un peu creusé alors que le lit était fait. Elle posa sa main dessus et constata qu'il était légèrement humide par endroits. Elle poursuivit son inspection de la pièce et frissonna en sentant un vent froid pénétrer dans la chambre. Elle ouvrit l'armoire, prit une veste noire appartenant à Sasuke et l'enfila. En plongeant ses mains dans les poches du vêtement, elle eut la surprise de constater que l'une d'elles n'était pas vide et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes.

.- Voilà une découverte pour le moins…intéressante.

*§*§*§*

Sasuke regarda autour de lui avant d'entrer dans un immeuble du centre-ville. Il monta jusqu'au deuxième étage puis alla frapper à une porte qui n'avait pas de nom. Quelques secondes après, un jeune homme blond qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête ouvrit la porte.

.- Juugo, dit simplement le brun.

Le dit Juugo s'écarta pour laisser Sasuke entrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Ce dernier alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, le blond l'imitant après quelques secondes. Le brun sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche ainsi qu'un briquet.

.- Tu devrais arrêter Sasuke, dit calmement le blond.

.- Je ne fume que deux paquets par mois Juugo et tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour me dire ça, répliqua-t-il avant de mettre une cigarette dans sa bouche.

.- Ce n'est pas avec ce genre de choses que tu résoudras tes problèmes.

Le brun alluma sa cigarette et tira quelques bouffées dessus, les yeux dans le vague. Il l'ôta de sa bouche, la déposant dans le cendrier placé sur la table basse.

.- Je suis d'accord…mais ça m'aide à les oublier, dit-il en fixant le petit bâton se consumer lentement.

.- …Ton frère sait ce que tu fabriques dans son dos ? Demanda Juugo d'un ton neutre.

Sasuke se tendit, laissant le silence envahir l'appartement une minute avant que son interlocuteur ne soupire.

.- Je vois, fit le blond.

Juugo se leva et enleva le haut beige qu'il portait, révélant un torse musclé avec quelques cicatrices. Des traces de morsure plus récentes se voyaient au niveau de ses épaules. Le brun laissa ses yeux détailler le corps du blond avant d'écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

.- On fait comme d'habitude, dit-il.

Il se leva et ôta à son tour son haut, révélant un torse fin et quelques marques de griffures aux épaules. Le propriétaire des lieux attarda son regard sur les traces de griffures puis se dirigea vers la chambre, le brun lui emboîtant le pas.

.- C'est rare que tu veuilles aller aussi vite, remarqua Juugo.

.- …J'ai pas très envie d'attendre ce soir, répliqua Sasuke.

.- Bien.

Le blond referma la porte de la chambre une fois le brun entré. Il regarda ce dernier frissonner légèrement, frottant ses mains contre ses bras. Il se plaça derrière lui, collant son torse contre son dos et lui transmettant sa chaleur corporelle. Il posa ses mains sur la taille du plus petit, se décala légèrement de lui et le fit se retourner, l'enlaçant une fois qu'ils furent face à face.

Le brun passa ses bras autour de la nuque du blond, laissant ce dernier faire glisser une de ses mains jusqu'à la limite de son pantalon. Il frémit en sentant une main passer sous le tissu puis sous celui de son boxer, allant effleurer la peau de ses fesses avec douceur. Il enleva ses chaussures avec ses pieds, ne prêtant guère attention à l'endroit où elles atterrirent, puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, rapprochant sa bouche de celle de son vis-à-vis.

Juugo fondit sur la bouche de Sasuke, le faisant gémir légèrement de surprise, et força sa bouche avec sa langue. Ils échangèrent un baiser ardent, leurs langues dansant l'une contre l'autre et leurs corps se collant au maximum, amplifiant la profondeur de l'échange. Toujours sa bouche collée à celle de son vis-à-vis, le brun s'appuya sur la nuque du blond et passa ses jambes autour de la taille de ce dernier.

Le plus grand passa un bras dans le dos du plus petit et l'autre sous ses fesses. Il rompit le contact de leurs bouches, allant lécher le cou du brun ainsi que les épaules griffées. Le plus petit se mordit la lèvre inférieure, étouffant en partie ses gémissements de plaisir, et frotta son bassin contre celui du blond, les faisant gémir tous deux au contact de la virilité de l'autre.

Quelques secondes après, Juugo finit par déposer Sasuke sur son lit et enleva ses chaussures ainsi que ses chaussettes. Le brun se contenta d'enlever ses chaussettes et de s'allonger sur le matelas. Il le rejoignit sur le lit, se plaçant au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser brièvement sur les lèvres. Il déboutonna le pantalon de celui qu'il dominait d'une main, sa bouche lécha un mamelon durci.

Transporté par les sensations, Sasuke sentit à peine son pantalon quitter ses jambes et ce fut de même que son boxer. Il poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres en sentant une main sur sa virilité dressée, ne prêtant pas attention au blond qui enlevait le reste de ses vêtements avec sa main libre. Il gémit de plus en plus sous ses caresses et, alors qu'il était proche de la délivrance, il grogna de frustration quand cette main le quitta. Cependant, lorsqu'un doigt se glissa jusqu'à son intimité, il bougea le bassin vers son amant.

Le blond profita d'un soupir du brun pour poser sa bouche sur la sienne, y glissant directement la langue. Alors que son amant répondait activement au baiser, il inséra un premier doigt à l'intérieur de celui-ci, lui faisant pousser un petit cri étouffé face à cette intrusion. Rapidement, un deuxième puis un troisième doigt suivirent, écartant le brun de l'intérieur et le faisant haleter.

Jugeant la préparation suffisante, il retira ses doigts, laissant le brun reprendre son souffle un instant, puis il attrapa un tube de lubrifiant sur sa table de chevet et en enduisit sa virilité. Il se positionna devant l'entrée de son compagnon et le pénétra, bronchant à peine quand il sentit le brun lui mordre l'épaule, juste assez pour laisser la marque de ses dents.

Sasuke éloigna ses dents de la peau de Juugo, se rallongeant complètement sur le lit. Il ondula un peu du bassin, encourageant l'autre à bouger. Au moment où il sentit les premiers mouvements de va et vient en lui, il se mit à gémir doucement, sa voix se rapprochant des aigus quand il sentait que son amant se rapprochait de sa prostate. Il ne put retenir un cri de plaisir quand Juugo toucha ce point en lui.

Leurs ébats se poursuivirent jusqu'au moment où le brun poussa un cri plus fort que les autres, atteignant l'orgasme et éjaculant entre leurs deux torses. Le blond, en sentant le corps de son amant se contracter autour de sa virilité, le suivit en quelques secondes dans la jouissance, poussant un râle de pur plaisir avant de s'écrouler de fatigue sur le corps haletant en dessous de lui.

Juugo se retira de son amant, le regarda un instant dormir, puis il quitta la chambre, revenant avec un gant humide. Il s'en servit pour nettoyer Sasuke de sa semence, un peu surpris que celui-ci ne se réveille à aucun moment. Après avoir prit une douche rapide dans sa salle de bain, il rejoignit le brun dans son lit et rabattit la couverture sur eux. Il observa un instant les traces de griffures sur les épaules de son amant avant de se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

(*) : Regardant parfois les animes de Shippuden en VO, j'ai constaté que Yahiko avait les yeux marrons avant de mourir et de devenir un des corps de Pain. Du coup, j'ai repris ce détail.

NB : Je vous laisse deviner ce que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire (regarde de travers le pot de moutarde)…Le couple Juugo x Sasuke vous paraît peut-être bizarre mais je voulais tenter. Après, ça passe ou ça casse.

Certaines notes de Mizu m'ont grandement amusées genre « ça fait bizarre on dirait que c'est un shtroumpf xD : précise plutôt la femme aux cheveux bleus non? » ou « on pose sur et on frotte contre ;) » pour le lemon. Tout comme vous autres, elle attend la suite avec impatience mais n'en sait pas plus sur celle-ci !

Auteur vs Persos :

Kaleiya&Sasuke(évanouit l'un contre l'autre)

Naruto : Whaou…Ça les as choqués à ce point ?

Itachi : Il semblerait…

Naruto : Tu crois qu'elle va se réveiller un jour ?

Itachi : Aucune idée.

Kevin(surgit de nulle part) : Kikoo ! mwa c ke…(se prend une balle dans la tête et tombe raide mort)

Kaleiya(avec un flingue en main et un tic bizarre lui agitant le visage) : On a abrégé ses souffrances.

Naruto(cramponné au bras d'Itachi) : MAIS ELLE EST FOLLE ??!!

Itachi : Normal…Si elle était saine d'esprit, elle n'écrirait rien.

Naruto : Pas faux…Elle a du en chier pour le lemon.

Itachi : Hn.

Kaleiya : Punaise…C'était quand même le troisième lemon yaoi que j'ai écris dans ma misérable existence.

Naruto : …Déjà ?!

Sasuke(se réveille) : Et elle sait déjà qui va être dans le quatrième.

Itachi(méfiant) : Kaleiya…

Kaleiya(se sert une tasse de thé) : Oui ?

Itachi : Tu n'oserais pas…

Kaleiya(prend la fuite)

Itachi : …elle va crever celle-là…(va chercher l'auteur)

Naruto : De quoi il parlait ?

Sasuke : Laisse tomber et attends les reviews !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Auteur** : Kaleiya, la buveuse de thé insomniaque et qui aimerait piquer son chapeau au chapelier fou (ça pourra se faire vers le 24 mars…)

**Rating** : M…(On entend un grand « BOUM » un peu plus loin et ce n'est pas Deidei pour une fois)

**Pairing** : ItaSasu principalement, SasoDei, JuuSasu, d'autres à venir

**Genre** : UA, Romance et Angst (ça y est, c'est sûr). Yaoi ainsi qu'inceste en passant…Homophobes, je vous prierais de sortir.

**Note** : Depuis le temps que je voulais en écrire un, je m'y suis enfin mise ! Y aura pas mal de persos. Certains seront importants, d'autres non, d'autres sont là pour vous embrouiller sur la suite et enfin certains sont figurants. A vous de tout découvrir !

**Note 2** : Pour info, je ne fume pas, je ne bois (presque) pas donc je me fie au peu que j'ai vu dans ma vie. Fumer est mauvais pour la santé et il faut boire avec modération (Mizu : ouais enfin modération, modération... faudra qu'on me le présente celui-là!). J'ajouterai une chose : Ne jamais boire avant de prendre le volant. C'était la minute prévention.

**Note inutile de l'auteur qui est euphorique** : Nan ! J'ai pas bu d'alcool !!! Même pas de Martini blanc (Mizu : ce qui est bien dommage, un bon gin-martini, au shaker et pas à la cuillère, s'il vous plaît, c'est excellent) ! Juste pour vous dire que mercredi (le 10 mars 2010 pour être exacte), j'ai rencontré Erik l'Homme à la FNAC (auteur du Livre des Etoiles, Phaenomen, des pas dans la neige…) et ce fut un jour…mémorable. Ce fut un grand plaisir pour moi de discuter quelques minutes avec lui (et de repartir avec trois livres dédicacés que je n'avais jamais lus avant ! D'après lui, ce n'est plus de la découverte, c'est de la confiance ! XD) et surtout d'apprendre qu'il aime explorer différents univers. Quelqu'un qui se lasse vite et qui aime varier…Bizarrement, je me suis retrouvée là-dedans ! XD

**Beta** : Mizu Hanayuki/Belaquie, la destructrice de fautes.

* * *

_« Que faire ? Lui dire et peut-être tout détruire entre nous ? Ou tenter de passer à autre chose afin de sortir de cette situation ?_

_De toute façon, il n'y a aucune chance pour mes sentiments soient réciproques… je ne perdrai rien à essayer avec une autre personne._

_**Enfin, je crois.** »_

Itachi Uchiha

**Chapitre 3 :**

Il était 21h45 quand Yahiko finit son service. Konan avait essayé de faire en sorte qu'Itachi boive le moins possible mais avec huit verres, il n'était absolument pas en état de rentrer chez lui tout seul. Le barman le trouva dans un état assez lamentable, suffisamment saoul pour n'avoir conscience de rien autour de lui.

.- J'appellerai Deidara demain matin pour que je sache où le ramener, dit-il.

.- Il va vouloir venir le connaissant, dit Konan.

.- Bah ! Ce sera pas plus mal ! Je serais sûr de ne pas me tromper au moins !

.- Je préviendrai Nagato qu'Itachi est venu ce soir. Mais je doute que ça ait un rapport avec le travail. À tous les coups, il s'est passé quelque chose.

.- Mouais. J'essaierai de le faire parler un peu dès qu'il sera en état.

Le roux vit le brun qui tentait de se lever de son siège et le rattrapa de justesse quand il réalisa qu'il ne tenait pas sur ses jambes. Konan alla lui tenir la porte du bar afin qu'il puisse sortir avec le brun dans ses bras, comme il le ferait avec une princesse. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, elle referma la porte derrière eux et alla s'occuper des clients.

Yahiko arriva à sa voiture quelques secondes plus tard mais réalisa vite qu'avec ce qu'il avait dans les bras, il aurait du mal à déverrouiller sa voiture et à ouvrir une portière. Il finit par serrer Itachi contre lui d'un bras, se baissant un peu pour poser les pieds de celui-ci au sol, puis se releva en cherchant ses clés de voiture dans sa poche. Une fois qu'il les eut trouvées, il déverrouilla son véhicule et ouvrit la portière du passager avant, tout en faisant attention à son précieux fardeau.

Il passa son bras libre sous les genoux du brun, le soulevant afin de l'installer convenablement sur le siège. Il lui mit la ceinture de sécurité, en profitant pour veiller à ce que son bras droit ne risquât pas d'être blessé quand il refermait la portière. Quand il fut certain que le brun était bien installé, Yahiko scruta quelques secondes son visage clair, déplaçant une mèche venue le masquer en partie. Il claqua la portière et alla prendre la place du conducteur.

Assis sur son siège, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son passager puis démarra sa voiture.

*§*§*§*

Prenant sa pause un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, Konan entre dans les vestiaires et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se dirigea vers un des casiers et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait une veste noire ainsi qu'un sac à main en cuir rouge. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un téléphone portable. Elle composa rapidement un numéro puis appela, collant l'appareil à son oreille. Elle entendit décrocher au bout de deux tonalités.

.- _Moshi moshi ?_ Demanda une voix d'homme.

.- Nagato ? C'est moi. Répondit la jeune femme.

.- _Un problème Konan ?_

.- Itachi est venu ce soir.

.- _…Un samedi soir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?_

.- J'ai bien une idée mais…

.- _Problèmes personnels. Ça fait un moment que je le soupçonne. Il faudrait qu'il arrête de garder tout pour lui de temps en temps. Un jour, ça va éclater et il le regrettera._

.- Oui…

.- _…Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore Konan ?_

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, faisant soupirer l'homme au bout du fil.

.- _Tu es allée travailler en bus ?_ Demanda t-il.

.- Comme toujours. Répondit-elle.

.- _Bien. Je vais passer te prendre et on va parler de ça tranquillement. À tout de suite._

.- À tout de suite.

Elle entendit Nagato raccrocher et fit de même, rangeant son téléphone dans son sac.

*§*§*§*

Yahiko braqua à droite, ayant trouvé une place libre devant son immeuble. Par chance, aucune autre voiture ne circulait de son coté, ce qui lui facilitait grandement la tâche. Dès qu'il atteignit son point de repère, il contre-braqua, réussissant son créneau du premier coup. Une fois certain d'être rentré dans la place, il remit ses roues droites et s'avança légèrement. Il éteignit ses phares, mit le frein à main et coupa le contact, content d'être arrivé.

« J'ai vraiment du bol pour que le seul jour où j'oublie la télécommande du garage soit celui où je trouve une place pile où il faut, pensa-t-il. »

Il regarda vers son passager, celui-ci étant toujours inconscient. La lumière d'un réverbère lui permettait de voir clairement le visage endormi du brun, parfois marqué d'un léger froncement de sourcils.

Le roux déboucla sa ceinture de sécurité et ouvrit sa portière, son regard toujours fixé sur le brun. Il finit par détourner les yeux et sortir de sa voiture, refermant la portière derrière lui. Il fit le tour du véhicule pour ouvrir la portière du passager avant. Il détacha le brun et le sortit précautionneusement de l'habitacle. Il le prit dans ses bras, et enfin claqua la portière en lui donnant un coup de pied.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte de l'immeuble avec son fardeau, le serrant contre lui d'un bras pour ouvrir la porte à l'aide de son badge. Une fois entré dans le hall du bâtiment, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton pour l'appeler. En attendant que les portes de l'appareil s'ouvrent, il reprit le brun dans ses bras, le tenant fermement.

Quand l'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes, il entra à l'intérieur et appuya sur le bouton du sixième étage avec son coude. Une fois les portes refermées, il sentit le brun bouger légèrement dans ses bras. Il posa le regard sur lui et constata qu'il s'était serré contre son corps. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent une deuxième fois, rappelant au roux où il était. Il sortit de l'appareil et tourna à sa gauche, s'avançant jusqu'à une porte.

Encore une fois, il dut se baisser pour pouvoir tenir Itachi d'un seul bras et ouvrir la porte de son appartement avec ses clés. Une fois qu'il eut réussi, il entra, préférant continuer de tenir le brun d'un seul bras, et referma la porte à clé derrière lui.

*§*§*§*

Konan fixait la porte de l'Akatsuki, attendant. Soudain, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Il balaya rapidement le bar du regard et posa ses yeux dont la couleur grise était mise en valeur par des habits sombres sur la jeune femme. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle puis s'arrêta, laissant une courte distance entre eux.

.- Je n'ai pas été trop long ? Demanda-t-il.

.- Non Nagato, répondit-elle.

.- Bien. On y va ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie en compagnie du jeune homme. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une voiture sombre garée à proximité. Nagato déverrouilla celle-ci et ouvrit la portière pour Konan. La jeune femme à la chevelure bleue le remercia et entra dans le véhicule, laissant le jeune homme refermer la portière derrière elle puis aller prendre la place du conducteur.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux à l'intérieur, Nagato tourna la tête vers Konan, pendant que cette dernière ramenait une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.

.- Quel est le problème avec Itachi ? Demanda t-il de but en blanc.

.- Disons…qu'il n'est pas dans une situation facile…Répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers le jeune homme.

Nagato soupira avant de répliquer.

.- Pour que quelqu'un comme lui se tue au travail et aille boire dès le premier soir de congé, c'est qu'il a vraiment besoin d'oublier quelque chose. Certes, on est à jour dans l'entreprise mais quelques vacances avec son frère ne lui fe…

.- Il a un problème assez particulier avec…son frère.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure suite à cette phrase. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son visage et elle tourna la tête vers son compagnon. Celui-ci la regardait droit dans les yeux et esquissait un léger sourire en coin.

.- Explique moi ça, dit-il calmement.

.- Je…Je ne sais pas si…Hésita-t-elle.

Le sourire de Nagato s'effaça.

.- C'est grave à ce point ?

.- …On peut dire ça…

Il soupira et s'enfonça dans son siège, regardant droit devant lui.

.- Qui est au courant à part toi ? Demanda t-il.

.- Deidara j'en suis certaine, peut-être Sasori. Je n'en suis pas sûre pour Kisame.

.- Pour que Deidei soit au courant, c'est que c'est sentimental.

.- Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire Nagato…

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, lui souriant légèrement.

.- J'essaierai de le faire parler lundi matin. Hidan sera absent et Kisame assez occupé, déclara t-il.

.- D'accord…Souffla la jeune femme.

Nagato laissa sa main se glisser derrière la tête de Konan et se rapprocha d'elle. La jeune femme, en voyant son compagnon se rapprocher d'elle, ferma les yeux. Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact durant quelques secondes puis se séparèrent avec douceur. Le jeune homme déplaça sa main jusqu'à celle de sa compagne, le prenant précautionneusement pour l'attirer à sa bouche, la baisant tendrement. Il lâcha ensuite la main de la jeune femme, laissant cette dernière la poser sur ses genoux.

.- On y va, dit-il.

.- Au fait…

.- Oui ?

.- …Yahiko a emmené Itachi chez lui.

Le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils à cette nouvelle.

.- J'en connais un qui devait sacrément être fait pour s'être laissé embarquer… L'avantage, c'est que j'aurais un prétexte pour lui parler lundi, constata Nagato.

Konan acquiesça tandis que son compagnon allumait le moteur.

*§*§*§*

Yahiko grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles en voyant ce qui encombrait son canapé. Il reporta son attention sur le fauteuil qui était libre. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps et y déposa Itachi avant d'aller débarrasser le canapé des divers objets posés dessus.

Quand il eut terminé, il se tourna vers le brun et, voyant que celui-ci était toujours inconscient, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il prit un oreiller sur le lit ainsi qu'une couverture dans un placard et revint au salon. Il jeta ce qu'il avait prit sur le meuble qu'il venait de débarrasser et alla vers son invité involontaire.

.- J'espère que t'es pas du genre à vomir en pleine nuit gueule d'ange ! Fit-il sur un ton ironique.

Il l'attira contre lui et le prit de nouveau dans ses bras. Il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allongea sur le lit, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller restant.

.- J'aurais préféré qu'on fasse connaissance ou mieux ce soir. Faudra que j'attende demain mais vu ce que t'as bu gueule d'ange, t'auras un sacré mal de crâne.

Il s'assit sur le lit, à coté des pieds du brun, et lui ôta ses chaussures.

.- Au moins, je saurais si t'es aussi canon que ça.

Le roux posa les chaussures noires sur le sol puis retira les chaussettes que portait le brun. Il se leva pour se rasseoir plus près des hanches de celui qui occupait son lit. Il avança ses mains vers le col de la chemise et déboutonna les deux premiers boutons.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur cette parcelle de peau que ses mains venaient de découvrir, admirant le haut du torse pâle et imberbe du jeune homme en dessous de lui. Un autre bouton fut déboutonné, puis un autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que la chemise sombre soit entièrement ouverte.

Yahiko souleva le torse d'Itachi et le colla contre le sien, la tête du brun calée au creux de son cou, et lui enleva le vêtement qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Ses mains frôlèrent à plusieurs reprises la peau blanche alors que ses narines respiraient l'odeur du brun mélangée à celle de l'alcool. Il posa la chemise à coté de lui et passa un bras dans le dos du brun pour le maintenir contre lui.

Sa main libre alla vers l'élastique qui retenait les cheveux fins et le fit glisser, libérant la chevelure sombre de cet étau de tissu et la laissant s'éparpiller sur les épaules opalines.

Le roux passa sa main derrière la tête du brun, l'autre étant toujours dans le dos de ce dernier, et l'allongea sur le lit avec délicatesse. Il caressa avec lenteur la peau sous ses doigts, savourant la douceur de celle-ci, puis ramena ses mains vers lui.

.- Sacrément canon…Souffla-t-il.

Il se leva, et à peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il entendit le brun gémir dans son sommeil. Il reporta son attention sur lui et se pencha, une de ses mains allant lui caresser le visage pour le calmer.

.- Non…Il ne faut pas…Non…Marmonna le brun.

Yahiko continua ses caresses, écoutant les paroles d'Itachi bien qu'il n'en comprenne pas le sens. Au bout de quelques minutes, le brun se calma et le roux se leva, les yeux encore fixés sur le visage opalin. Il finit par se détourner puis rabattit les couvertures sur le corps de l'endormi. Il sortit de la chambre et laissa la porte légèrement entrebâillée derrière lui.

« Pourquoi cette drag-queen de Deidei a plaqué ce mec ? Faudra que je lui pose la question un jour où je l'aurai sous la main celui-là… Pensa t-il. »

Il soupira et enleva son haut, le jetant sur le fauteuil tout en se dirigeant vers le canapé. Il s'assit dessus et ôta ses chaussures ainsi que ses chaussettes avant d'aller éteindre la lumière. Il revint vers le canapé à tâtons et s'y allongea avant de rabattre la couverture sur lui. Il tourna la tête du coté de la chambre.

« Peut-être que si je pose la question à l'intéressé, je le saurais. Mais si je me fis à ce qu'on m'en a dit, c'est pas son style de répondre aux questions trop personnelles… »

Yahiko soupira et finit par regarder le plafond blanc de l'appartement, faiblement éclairé de la lueur des lampadaires qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre dont les stores étaient à moitié baissés.

« il ne faut pas…Qu'est ce que ça peut vouloir dire ? Je peux toujours lui poser la question demain matin…Mais pas certain qu'il me réponde… »

Le roux s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, se promettant intérieurement qu'il en saurait plus sur cette histoire le lendemain.

*§*§*§*

Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira en constatant qu'il était 23 heures. Il referma l'exemplaire d'Icha Icha Paradise qu'il était en train de lire et le posa sur la table basse.

« Ce n'est plus la peine que je l'attende. Il ne rentrera pas, pensa t-il. »

Il s'apprêtait à se lever quand il vit entrer Amara dans le salon. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en voyant que la jeune fille portait un tee-shirt bleu marine accompagné d'une veste noire et d'un jean sombre.

.- Je rêve ou ce sont les affaires de Sasuke que tu portes ?! S'exclama t-il.

.- Tu ne rêves pas Kakashi, confirma la blonde en venant s'asseoir à coté de son aîné.

.- …Comment ça se fait que tu aies mis tant de temps pour redescendre ?

.- Je profitais que Sasuke ait filé à l'anglaise pour fouiller un peu sa chambre et après, je me suis permise de faire quelques essayages. J'aurais jamais cru qu'on avait le même tour de hanches lui et moi !

Le plus âgé rit légèrement à cette remarque.

.- Sasuke a des hanches de fille. Je lui ressortirai ça à l'occasion. Mais tu dis qu'il a fugué ? Et il n'est pas revenu j'imagine, dit-il.

.- À mon avis, il doit filer discrètement assez souvent. Il y a un arbre à moins d'un mètre de sa fenêtre ainsi qu'une corde. La corniche lui permet d'aller et venir sans risquer de se rompre le cou en sautant, expliqua t-elle.

.- Et qu'est ce que tu as découvert d'autre ?

.- Comme il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte, j'ai pris une veste lui appartenant dans son placard et l'ait enfilée. En mettant machinalement mes mains dans les poches, j'ai trouvé quelque chose…

Amara plongea la main dans l'une de ses poches et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Kakashi fronça les sourcils en voyant le paquet.

.- Si Sasuke s'est mis à fumer, c'est qu'Itachi a sacrément dû relâcher sa vigilance pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Il ne l'aurait pas laissé faire, déclara t-il.

.- Je ne sais pas si en parler à Itachi serait une bonne idée. Même s'il sait rester maître de lui, il pourrait s'imaginer pas mal de choses, dit la jeune femme.

.- Oui. J'essaierai d'en parler avec Sasuke mais je ne garantis rien avec lui.

Amara acquiesça et remit le paquet dans sa poche. Elle se leva quelques secondes plus tard.

.- Je vais aller dormir, dit-elle.

.- Je vais faire de même. Tu comptes garder ses vêtements ? Demanda Kakashi.

.- Vu la quantité de fringues qu'il a dans son placard, il peut bien se passer de ceux-là quelques jours ! Je reviendrai les lui rendre propres et repassés à l'occasion.

.- A mon avis, il les relavera plusieurs fois derrière ou les brûlera.

La jeune femme sourit à cette phrase puis quitta le salon, suivie par l'adulte qui avait récupéré son livre au préalable.

* * *

NB : J'ai vu que pas mal d'entre vous avaient mis cette fic en alert et sans poster de review derrière. Je ne sais quoi en penser…Bon ok, je ne suis pas mieux donc mal placée pour critiquer ! Je rappelle quand même que j'accepte les reviews anonymes ! La suite de la fic ? Vu que mes examens sont très proches et que j'ai d'autres fics sur le feu, il faudra attendre au moins juin pour la suite de celle-ci je pense. Ma priorité est, normalement, la partie II de 100ème étage mais comme je suis assez irrégulière et que j'ai des projets à boucler… Je ne peux rien dire de précis.

Auteur vs Persos

Trois blonds et deux bruns regardaient tour à tour l'auteur qui trouvait ses ongles très intéressants et une boite longue de 30 centimètres environ.

Sasuke : Je savais qu'elle était conne mais quand même…

Amara : C'est vrai que là…Elle a battu son dernier record !

Deidara : Plus de 25 euros là-dedans…

Naruto : Y avait qu'elle pour acheter ça sans réfléchir !

Itachi : Ceci nous prouve une chose la concernant.

Kaleiya lève ses yeux vers le groupe, certains soupirant.

Sasuke&Amara&Naruto&Itachi&Deidara : T'es qu'une conne de buveuse de thé !

Kaleiya : Je sais…Mais j'ai pas pu résister !

Deidara : Un livre sur le thé avec deux tasses en porcelaine et une boite à thé…Cette fille est la réincarnation de Lu Tung…

Sasuke(relit les notes de l'auteur) : Une seconde ! Pourquoi je ne vois plus la ligne avec marqué « Itachi uke avec Yahiko » ?!

Kaleiya(siffle)

Itachi : J'ai négocié petit frère.

Sasuke : …En clair, je me fais défoncer le cul et toi t'as rien ?!

Kaleiya(pleure dans les bras de Naruto) : J'pouvais pas refuser !

Naruto (console l'auteur) : Il l'a menacée de mort ou quoi ?!

Deidara : Pas forcément. Il est quand même son deuxième perso favori dans le manga donc…

Amara : Et puis il a très bien pu voir comment Mizu fait pour avoir ce qu'elle veut… (Mizu : non mais oh! Je m'insurge! Il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de te convaincre de cette manière, c'est MA méthode! Il te touche encore et je ne serai pas aussi gentille la prochaine fois! Et toi je te conseille de surveiller tes arrières *sourire démonique*)

Kaleiya(tremble)

Amara&Deidara : Il a osé…

Sasuke(retenu par le col) : Putain mais laisse moi l'achever !!!

Itachi(retient son frère par le col de son kimono) : Tu attendras la fin de cette fic Otouto.

Naruto : Ca promet tout ça…


End file.
